Three Years Later
by horselover22
Summary: Michael Lucas, younger brother to Charlotte comes home after three years of being in the militia. There is only one lady that he really wants to see, but will she want to see him. Takes place turning the events of the book.


The carriage came to a stop in front of the assembly hall and he impatiently waited for the driver to open the door. He was about ready to reach for it, when it was yanked open by the footman, and the step was lowered. Jumping out of the carriage, he reached up, and helped his sisters to the ground.

Straightening his regimentals, he held out his both arms for his sisters and walked them inside. His oldest sister gave his arm a light squeeze and he looked down in to her pale green eyes. Raising a brow, he asked, "What is it?"

"Put a smile on your face. You look like you are going to your death, Michael." Charlotte told her younger brother with a small smile. She left him standing by the door when she saw her best friend waving to her, not bothering to hear what he had for an answer.

Turning to his younger sister, he asked, "Are you going to leave me too Maria?"

"I'm sorry Michael, but I see Kitty and Lydia Bennet by the refreshment table. I will find you later," she said and took off towards her friends.

Lieutenant Michael Lucas looked around at the sound of the Bennet name, trying to find the one young lady he really wanted to see after three years. He had left at the age of eighteen to join the regiment and this was the first time he had been home in those three years. Walking further in to the crowds of people and dancers, his eyes scanned the room.

_Where is she?_He thought as he searched for the familiar face. He decided to walk around the outside of the crowd of people hoping to spot her. making his way through various groups of young people, it took him longer than he thought to reach his destination, when everyone kept stopping him to see how he was doing and wondering how long he would be in Meryton.

"Mr. Lucas, it's good to see you again. How have you been?" Mr. Bennet asked when Michael walked past him.

He stopped and bowed. "It's Lieutenant Lucas now, Mr. Bennet. It's good to see you again too and I have been doing well the last few months. If you will excuse me?" he quickly bowed to the older gentleman and made a hasty retreat. Lifting his eyes, he looked over the top of some of the dancers, and a smile lite his face when he saw the young woman he was looking for.

Pushing his way through the people, he had almost reached her, when three young ladies stopped in front of him. Looking down, he groaned when he saw that it was the two youngest Bennet sisters and his youngest sister. He had heard that they liked to run after the militia men when they came to town.

"Mr. Lucas, would you like to dance?" Lydia Bennet asked him and battered her lashed up at him.

"I'm sorry, Miss Lydia, but I'm not in the mood for dancing tonight. If you will excuse me?" he bowed to the three ladies and made a hasty retreat for the second time that night. Walking past the refreshment table, Michael picked up two glasses of punch, and confidently strolled to a set of chairs, where he saw her sitting by herself.

Her straight brown hair was pulled back at the nape of her neck and tonight he noticed that she was wearing a dark blue dress and it matched her eyes. When he approached, she was looking down, and fingering her dress. "Miss Mary?"

He gave her a smile, when her head jerked up, and she stared wide eyed at him. Her glasses were perched at the end of her nose and she quickly pushed them back. Michael handed her one of the glasses of punch and she motioned for him to sit.

He took one of the other empty chairs, relaxing in his seat. "Thank you for the punch Mr. Lucas, but w…what are you doing here? You could be out dancing with a pretty young lady." She looked at him with narrowed eyes.

He shifted his left leg when it started throbbing and turned his attention to her. It had been three years since he had seen her face, but he still didn't know how to explain why he enjoyed spending his time with her, instead of the other young ladies. "I haven't danced since I left and I'm afraid I may be rusty and step on someone's toes. I don't want to hurt a fair maiden."

Mary kept her eyes narrowed at him. Her eyes moved to his leg when he shifted it again. He caught her staring at his leg and voiced the question that was on her mind. "I was injured eight months ago and the leg still gives me problems once in a while."

"That's the real reason you are sitting here with me instead of dancing. Mr. Lucas, go and enjoy your night. I'll be fine by myself." Mary said and sipped her punch. There was no reason that he should be here spending the night talking to her.

Michael turned his blue eyes to look down at her, but she didn't acknowledge his presence. Turning his attention to the group of dancers, an idea started to take shape. Pushing himself up from the chair, he walked back to the refreshment table and set his empty glass down.

Turning away, Michael made his way back to the distant Miss Bennet and stopped in front of her. She looked up as he appeared and frowned. Bowing to her, he put one hand behind his back and held the other one out to her. "Miss Mary, I would like to introduce myself; Lieutenant Michael Lucas at your service."

"What are you doing?" Mary hissed up at him. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see a few people looking their way.

Michael smirked at her and her eyes widened in shock. He held out his hand again, "Will you do me the honor of the next set?"

She looked down at his hand and then back up at his earnest blue eyes. "No."

His hand fell at her answer, but he didn't move away. She glared up at him when she realized he wasn't leaving. "Miss Mary, there are people watching us and they might go back to their conversations if you say yes to a dance with me. Its only one dance and I promise I won't step on your toes." He whispered so no one would overhear them.

Turning her head slightly, Mary saw that Michael was telling the truth; people were watching them with curious eyes and she could see a few of them whispering to each other. Looking back up into the eyes of the gentleman standing in front of her, Mary placed her hand hesitantly in his.

Michael wrapped his larger hand around hers and pulled her to her feet. Settling her hand on his arm, he led her to the dance floor and they took their places next to the other dancers. As the music began and they started through the moves of the dance, he kept his eyes on her face.

Mary Bennet hadn't changed much since he had left three years ago, when she was just fifteen. She still kept her hair pulled back at the nape of her neck, she still wore glasses, and it seemed she still hating dancing at assemblies. He watched for a moment as she studied the floor trying to remember the steps and as they moved in and out of the other dancers, he briefly touched her hand, and whispered her name.

She looked up at the sound of her name, uttered so quiet, she wasn't sure she heard him right. Her eyes locked with his blue ones and all of a sudden it was only the two of them dancing. He placed his hand on hers as they turned in a circle and she still didn't break eye contact. Mary's eyes widened a little when her stomach did a flip and her heart started racing.

The music came to a stop and she quickly looked down, her face turning bright crimson. She still didn't look up when Michael grabbed her hand and tucked it in the crock of his arm. Leading her out to the balcony, he kept her hand on his arms, but placed the other one on the rail. Raising his head, he smiled at the sight of shining stars staring down at him.

A falling star made a path through the sky and he looked down at the young woman standing next to him. Closing his eyes briefly, Michael made a wish; he hoped would one day come true. Opening his eyes a little, he gazed down at Mary and found her looking at him with an expression he had never seen on her face.

Lifting a brow, he shook his head lightly when she quickly looked down, and ran her gloved finger along the rail. He watched as she took a deep breath before turning slightly to gaze back up at him. "Why did you ask me to dance, Mr. Lucas?"

"I wanted to dance with you. Do I need a better reason than that?"

An unladylike snort escaped her lips and his eyes widened a little. She cocked her head to the side when she saw his widened eyes and he saw something unfamiliar flash in her eyes, but it was gone before he was sure what it was. "I have changed some in three years. You aren't the same young man that went away three years ago either." Mary looked him up and down and he squirmed under her gaze.

She looked up after a moment, but didn't meet his gaze. He had changed since leaving three years ago. His shoulders had broadened out and she was pretty sure he had grown taller, but Michael Lucas was still the handsome boy who grew up in the estate next to theirs. Turning her body, so she was facing the garden, Mary placed her hands on the rail. He had always sought out her company and she thought that he was just being nice and making her feel better when no one else would talk to her, but now she wasn't so sure.

Michael watched her body posture and facial expressions. He had spent three years learning to read his fellow comrades and the men he fought against. Her body was relaxed, but her eyes had a faraway look in them and her lips were pressed in to an almost thin line. _It seems I have a lot to learn about her._

"Would you like to go back inside? I'm sure your family is looking for you and it is getting almost time to leave." He said when she still wasn't speaking.

Mary turned her head slightly and gave his a small smile when she saw the wary look in his eyes. She placed her hand on his arm and he led her back inside. No one seemed to notice their absence and for that she was grateful.

00~~00~~00

Mary woke the next morning with the sun streaming through the window. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, she laid under the covers for a while longer enjoying the comfort of her bed. At the sound of voices below stairs, she reluctantly swung her feet over the side of the bed, and quickly dressed in a light blue and white patterned dress.

Tying her hair at the nape of her neck, she grabbed the book of the nightstand, and headed down the stairs. Walking in to the breakfast parlor, she found everyone already sitting around the table. Grabbing a muffin, she quickly said her good mornings, and headed to the sitting room. Picking a chair close to the window, Mary sat down, opened her book, and finished the muffin.

After about a half hour reading, a commotion at the front door drifted to her ears, and she peaked over the top of her book. All of her sisters and her mother suddenly came in the door; Mrs. Hill right behind them carrying a vase full of wildflowers. Her eyes roamed over the era of flowers and her blue eyes widened slightly when she realized they were all her favorites.

Mrs. Hill set the vase on the table beside her and quietly handed her a small card before curtseying and exiting the room. She stared at the card blankly for a moment, before flipping it over and reading the back. _Until we meet again._

Author's Note: This is just a one-shot I have been working on for a while. I might end up expanding it in the future, but that is still undecided. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
